Erica's Twin sister
by batgirl15
Summary: New kids come to Beacon Hills. And Erica gets the surprise of her life. She has a twin sister. Whom she never knew about. Follow Erica and Katherine on a journey as they discover truth, love, and what it really means to be a family.
1. The girls

**Katherine Anderson**

Likes to be called Katie.

She is a sweetheart and really cool. But can be a bitch at times. She is super protective of her friends.

She loves gay people. Especially gay guys. Some wired twisted thing she is into.

Her hair is blonde. And she has hazel eyes.

She doesn't know. She is twin sister to Erica Reyes.

* * *

**Brooklyn Swan**

Likes to be call Brooke.

She is nicer than Katie. And can never be mad at someone. Meaning that it takes a lot to get her mad. But she can get offended easily. And sometimes she can bea bitch. Which is why she gets so along with Katie.

She adores gay people like Katie. She just loves the way their relationships work. Especially gay guys.

Her hair is brown. As well as her eyes. And she is shorter than Katie. By a few inches.


	2. The guys

**Harry Johnson**

Likes to be called Hazza.

He is a sweet and protective. He would hurt anyone that hurts his little Katie and his little Brooke. He can be an ass. Which makes him fit right in with Katie and Brooke.

He is gay. He has a boyfriend named Lucas.

He has dark hair with brown eyes. He is only a few inches taller than Katie.

* * *

**Lucas Potter**

Likes to be called Luke.

Lucas is the most sweetest and trusting of them all. But he can also be a ass. When he wants to be. Mostly when you piss him off. Which is why he fits in with Katie, Brooke and Hazza.

He is gay. His boyfriend is Hazza.

He has dark hair. He has brown eyes. And only a few inches taller than Hazza.


	3. Chapter 1

"Katie come on," Brooklyn swan said. She was excited to be leaving her home town. Katie rolled her eyes and said "Lets go pick up the two gay lovebirds". They pulled up to their friend Lucas's house. "LUKE AND HAZZA!" The girls shouted. Honey I don't if you should go," Jane, Luke's mother said. "Mom I will be fine," Luke said. Jane nodded. "Hazza come on the girls are here," Luke said. "I noticed," Hazza said with a grin. Luke laughed. "See you boys at Christmas," Jane said. Luke nodded. The boys got in the back of Katie's car. "BYE MRS. POTTER!" Katie and Brooke screamed. As they pulled out of the driveway. Making the boys in the back jump. Jane laughed at them and waved. They arrived at their new house in Beacon Hills, California. The hale pack just parked outside of Derek's house. When they saw the new kids. They shrugged thinking that it didn't matter.

* * *

Katie was happy to be away from her foster mom. Who didn't give a two sense crap about her. She looked at her friends. She seem happy to have three people that cared about her. Her birth parents gave her up at birth. Katie figured they weren't ready to be parents just yet. Oh wrong Katie was.

The next morning was the groups first day at their new school. They hoped they were left alone like they were at their new school. When they got there. They earned stares. Apparently no one knew about the new students.  
The principal met the four outside of the school. Everyone stared at Katie the most. Which made Katie uncomfortable. Because Katie had never been stared at.

* * *

Luke and Hazza have a worst day then Katie. They were getting glared at. Words like fags, freaks were thrown at them. Which made Hazza feel a little insecure. Now they were walking to lunch with Brooke by their side. When they were cornered by a really big guy. Luke and Hazza gulped. They looked around for Brooke. When they noticed a group of people watching them. "So Fags how is your first day," the big guy said. Brooke wasn't around. The boys hoped that she went looking for Katie.

The guy punched Luke and then Hazza. He went to punch them again. But a female hand stopped him. Luke and Hazza perked when they saw Brooke return with Katie. Katie flipped the guys arm behind his back and pinned him against the wall. "Don't you ever call my friends fags, or freaks don't even look at them understand," She snapped. The guy whimpered and nodded.

* * *

Katie punched the boy in the face. And let him go. The four watched him run off like a coward. Hazza ran forward and hugged Katie. "Have I ever told you I love you," He said to her. "Everyday it is implied," She said with grin. "Hey get you hands of my man women," Luke said amused. The second group watching them were shocked to see them laughing after what just happened. The other three let out laughs. Luke joined them.

The bell rang signaling the end of lunch. "Aww we missed lunch," Hazza said pouting. Luke laughed and kissed his pout away. "I'll buy us lunch after school k," Katie said with a smile. "Why can't we get punched everyday," Luke whispered to Brooke and Hazza. Katie rolled her eyes at them. Of course they would wonder that. Boys.


End file.
